The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for picking-up and removing objects, in particular although not exclusively animal excrements.
In the context of this disclosure, and while the invention has particular utility with respect to the removal of animal excrements, nonetheless it should be understood that the term "object" is used in its broader sense as referring generally to contaminants or wastes and is not simply specific to the removal of such type substances or "objects", as the disclosure will clearly suggest other possible uses of the apparatus.
It has been frequently observed that animals, especially domestic pets, typically dogs, tend to deposit their feces or excrements at locations which are particularly annoying to humans. Oftentimes, this happens especially at parking garages, areas in front of or in houses and other buildings, parks, trails, sidewalks and other paths used by pedestrians or hickers, and so forth. Up to the present the removal of such feces or excrements has been associated with considerable difficulties and, in instances where there was not available a suitable removal device, such feces removal was not possible at all.
Similar waste disposal problems can also arise in hospitals, nursing homes and the like, where oftentimes waste materials, such as for instance cotton and other contaminated objects or articles are to be removed.